Sensatez y Sentimientos
by Kay More
Summary: Reflexionar de más no nos da las respuestas a nuestros problemas.Pensar y anteponer la razón sobre los sentimientos a veces nos lleva a cometer tonterías, hacer lo indebido decir lo que no queremos decir. Ranma y Akane están en una situación parecida.


Sensatez y Sentimientos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Jugando éste tonto juego del que ni yo misma he podido escapar. Apretando los puños contra la falda para no romper lo que tenga cercano, rechinando los dientes para no gritarte más, frotando mis ojos, para no llorar.

Si debiera de descifrar como te conocí, comenzaría con una serie de eventos catastróficos que llegaron a mi vida. Giró como gira una ruleta, rápido e inesperadamente. No creo que hayas podido darte cuenta de ello, si hubiese sido así la historia habría cambiado. No eras lo que yo imaginaba, no eras el sueño de la infancia, ni el gallardo caballero en su caballo blanco que venía a rescatarme, tampoco fuiste un muchacho gentil ni considerado, nunca lo fuiste. Sin embargo, me caíste bien.

Ahora no es momento para recriminar viejos tiempos, ya es demasiado tarde. Debí decirle a papá que te echara, que no te permitiera vivir con nosotros, que tú eras nadie más que un desconocido poco atento y poco me importaba si me casaba o no, porque yo era lo suficientemente capaz como para encargarme del negocio de la familia, no era necesario tener un hombre a mi lado, ¿O sí? No lo hice. Me emberrinché, sí, refunfuñé, también, pero nunca en serio. Quizá una fuerza interior no me dejó, o quizá simplemente, en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía lo que venía.

No me gusta hablar mal de la gente, no me gusta criticar, ni meterme con nadie. ¿Por qué has de meterte conmigo? ¿Por qué cuestionas y criticas todo lo que hago? ¿Piensas que es divertido? Yo creo que sí, porque de lo contrario te darías cuenta de que de una u de otra forma, incluso cuando tus intenciones son buenas, terminarás disgustándome.

Odio nuestra manera de llevarnos, odio insultarte, siempre lo hago cuando no sé que decir, cuando me hayo indefensa. ¿Yo, la gran Akane Tendo indefensa? Pues sí. Puedo defenderme de cualquier cosa, de la mala gente, de los pasados de confianza, de los maleantes, de ti, Ranma, jamás me he podido defender. Insultarte es mi auto defensa para alejarte, para hacerte entender que me molestas, que no te quiero cerca, eso es lo que yo te quiero hacer creer, sin embargo, terminas más que enfadándome, haciéndome llorar. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero las veces que te he golpeado hasta cansarme lloro por las noches. Muy de madrugada, muy en silencio, nadie lo escucha. Después, en la mañana, tengo la firmeza de que no me volverá a pasar, de que por mucho que seas o no mi prometido, nadie tiene el maldito derecho de hacerme llorar. El problema es que yo siento que tú, Ranma, nadie más que tú merecería en algún momento ésas lágrimas.

¡Cuánta verdad a veces tienen tus palabras! Cocino mal, es cierto. Hago mal los que haceres de la casa, también lo es, no soy femenina, muy verdadero. ¿Tosca? Sí. ¿Violenta? También. ¿Terca, testaruda, necia, temperamental? Sí, todo eso. ¿Por eso tienes que decírmelo a cada momento? ¿Es necesario restregarme tus palabras para que se conviertan en una hiriente, en vez de una absoluta verdad? Quizá sea de la persona de la que viene el comentario. O quizá simplemente eres muy insensible, o yo muy susceptible, no sé.

A veces regresas, muy arrepentido. Me doy cuenta no por tus palabras. Por tus ojos. Ésos ojos que saben revelarme la verdad solo a mí, que a veces no quiero mirarlos, pero a veces también me quedo mirándolos mucho tiempo, en clase, por ejemplo. A veces también me obsequias cosas. ¿Sabes que me haces sentir el cielo cuando lo haces? ¿Así como de la misma forma, me sueltas tan repentinamente que me estrello contra el duro suelo y casi quedarme muerta? No creo que lo imagines. Porque para ti solo soy Akane, la chica temperamental del cuarto de al lado, la prometida obligada, la buena en los deportes, Akane. Sólo Akane.

Mira las cosas que nos trae la vida. Fuiste una chispa en mi equilibrio, como dinamita estallante. Eres desesperante. Completamente desesperante. Odio que hagas tanto ruido, que me llames cuando no lo he hecho yo, que me busques cuando sabes que estoy ocupada, que molestes a P- Chan, que me obligues a pegarte, que me grites, que me ofendas. Detesto tu forma de caminar, despistado y desenfadado. Que me hables sin respeto, que no le tomes importancia a lo que digo. Me molesta que comas tanto, porque no soy capaz de hacer nada digno de comer. Que seas tan interesado con las chicas, para que te den de comer. Que seas tan persistente, eso también me molesta, porque es lo más parecido a mí. Que irrumpas sin permiso y finalmente consigas quedarte, que me convenzas para que te haga la tarea, que termine ayudándote y sacándote de algún apuro. Me molesta tener que estar al pendiente de ti, todo el tiempo, todo eso es agotador.

No estoy muy consciente de esto. No sé lo que es correcto o no, solo sé que siento a veces cosas muy distintas. Verte dormido en clase y pensar "¡Rayos, otra vez tengo que despertarlo!" a un "Debo despertarlo. No quiero que lo reten en clase" ¿En qué momento cambia ésa perspectiva? ¿Dónde entra la sensatez, y lo que siento? No tengo ni la menor idea. No todo es odio en ti, Ranma. Tengo que aceptarlo, me encanta tu voz, aunque a veces las cosas que digas no sean del todo lindas para mí. Sabes escuchar, sabes dar consejos. Sabes protegerme. No ha habido una sola vez que no saltes al vacío por mí, que no pelees por mí, que no estés ahí, por mí. Tus ojos…tus ojos son las dos cosas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida. Me ven con ésa brillantez de astucia y malicia, un poco de todo eso. Con ternura y perspicacia, con profundidad y color.

Aún no he decidido que voy a hacer, no contigo, sino conmigo. Me has hecho enfadar otra vez y yo estoy a punto de llorar. Mientras trato de resolver la pregunta, me distraigo con cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

Completamente bañado en sudor me tiro en la fría loza. Mi cuerpo está adolorido, aunque eso no es importante. Estoy muy cansado no de entrenar, de discutir, de pelear. Siempre consigues hacerme decir ésas cosas. Por más que intento tratar de hablar civilizadamente, siempre hay algo que dices (o digo) mal, y terminamos como perro y gato.

No es posible que no podamos terminar siquiera una conversación normal. ¡Cómo habría de esperarlo! ¡Ni siquiera eres normal! Aunque de normalidades debería callarme, porque soy lo más anormal del mundo. Tú, Akane, eres la razón por la cual todos los días echo humo por los oídos, porque tu inmadurez y terquedad me hacen sentirme completamente exasperado. Dices cosas sin sentido, cosas que no entiendo. Me hablas como si tú fueras nada más el centro del universo y estás muy equivocada. ¿Sabes que yo también tengo mis ideales? ¿Por qué demonios dices, entonces, todo el tiempo que las peleas son estúpidas? ¿Qué pierdo el tiempo en boberías? No sería una bobería si en vez de un duelo trajera un libro en la mano. Lo lamento mucho por ti, porque yo no soy así.

No soy el tipo de persona que cae por alguien rápidamente, debo decir, sin embargo que tú te ganaste mi afecto desde el principio. Si tengo a alguien a mi lado, ¿Por qué he siempre de romperle el corazón? No sé si sea simple falta de atención. ¿Por qué sigues ahí, si sabes que tengo suficientes problemas? ¿Por qué me llamas a la puerta, si sabes que no quiero abrir? Odio que me hagas mentir, me hagas decir mentiras cuando no quiero mentir. Me obligas a veces a querer tener a otra persona cerca. Me convences para estudiar, para hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. Me haces que me quede donde no quiero quedarme. Si te crees tan fuerte, entonces dime, ¿Cómo puedo deshacer ésta debilidad en mí? Me sorprende que vengas a verme, y finges que solo pasas por casualidad. Aún así, con todo eso, necesito verte.

Me haces sentir culpa, me haces preocuparme. Me obligas a estar despierto cuando debería dormir. En éstas peleas absurdas, en ésta terrible tensión, uno de los dos debería caer, espero que seas tú la que caiga Akane, necesito que seas tú.

Qué curioso es como las cosas cambian. A veces alguna persona termina significando mucho más de lo que lo sentías antes, su casa entonces se convierte en tu hogar.

He guardado muchas cosas a lo largo del camino, cosas confusas, trilladas, clichés que no quiero decir, solo por molestarte. He dicho estupideces, tú también, las dices. Me subestimas demasiado, crees que por ser un absurdo chico no siento nada de lo que me dices, que el pelear constantemente me ha atrofiado las neuronas, ¿Verdad que piensas que soy un estúpido? Pues bien, no lo soy. O quizá sí, por soportar tanta inmadurez y necedad de tu parte. No puedo reprochártelo, jamás podré, porque tú cuidas de mí, y yo de ti. Así será siempre. No importa que algún día decida irme a China a continuar mi viaje, no importa si aparecen nuevos rivales y debo desaparecer, ahí estaré. Porque las cosas que he forjado nadie las podrá derrumbar jamás, y porque le duela a quien le duela, tú eres mi prometida. Mi primera y única prometida.

Sabes que todo éste jaleo es por ti.

¿Tengo en verdad que decírtelo? Sé que las palabras son bonitas. Sé que a las niñas les gustan las palabras bonitas, pues bien, a mí no se me dan las palabras.

No soy escritor y aunque lo fuera seré siempre de la idea de que lo importante de los sentimientos es eso, su mismo nombre, sentirlos. Sí, ya sé que de nada sirve albergar una sensación si no se expresa. Pero… ¿Acaso nunca te he demostrado que disfruto de tu compañía? ¿Nunca te he dicho que estoy ahí sin decírtelo? ¿No basta solo con quedarme? Supongo que no. Nunca te veo muy satisfecha.

En fin, no vivo para servir a los demás, querida Akane, soy como soy como tú eres como eres. A veces siento que no tenemos nada, nada en común. Que podría tener más lazos con Ukyo, o más posibilidades de hablar con Kasumi, con quien sea. No me importan los nombres. Así y a pesar de todo, de todo lo que niego y reniego, termino tocando ésa puerta con el pato, preguntándote que te pasa y qué haremos mañana.

¿Para qué preocuparnos por el futuro? Aunque el mundo esté girando tan fuerte mente, aunque esté tratando de atraparnos, hay algo que me dice que lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora. Quiero contradecirte, quiero atraparte. Que un día llegues y digas "me equivoqué, Ranma" y no esperar a que yo entre y te pida perdón, estoy cansado de pedirte perdón por no ser quién tú quisieras. No más.

Buscaré tal vez una nueva forma, una nueva manera de llevarnos mejor. Siento que es completamente imposible, pero todo será por eso. Por ése no sé que que siento y no me deja dormir bien, y no me deja andar libremente con las chicas. Por ti.

.

.

--FIN--

.

.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así háganmelo saber, por favor. Si no es así, también. ;)


End file.
